


Coming Clean

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill, masturbation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:19:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sebastian gets caught red-handed and red-faced.





	Coming Clean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by the Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "Oh please, like this is the worst I have done."

Sebastian Moran carried a basket full of dirty laundry down to the laundry room, whistling as he went. Both he and his wife were off that night and he wanted all the chores done beforehand so they’d have more time to just relax and enjoy each other. As he sorted the laundry in to piles on the floor, one garment caught his eye.

It was one of Molly’s work shirts. This one was plaid with colors that wouldn’t look out of place on an Easter egg. Abandoning the rest of the laundry, he picked up the blouse, running his fingers over the soft fabric. He caught a whiff of her favorite perfume then on pure impulse, he held the shirt up and buried his nose in it, inhaling her scent. As always, just the familiar scent of his wife’s perfume was enough to make him hard.

He didn’t know how long he stood there, sniffing his wife’s dirty shirt while his cock was making his jeans feel more and more uncomfortable, but the next thing he knew, a familiar voice was clearing her throat. Seb looked up to see his wife leaning against the doorframe, grinning.

Rolling his eyes, he muttered, “Oh please, like this is the worst thing I have done.”

Molly giggled. “Good point – finding a pair of my knickers (a pair I thought I’d lost, by the way) stained with your cum was worse.”

Seb could feel the heat in his cheeks, cursing his fair skin. “I did apologize for that. Besides, you were leaving London for a week, I had to have something of yours to keep me company while you were gone.”

“Uh huh,” she murmured, grinning, as she approached him. “And this?” She fingered the blouse.

“You know I love your perfume.” He wrapped his arms around her and lowered his head to kiss her neck.

“Mmm, that I do,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I bought matching soap today, what do you say to a bath?”

Seb chuckled. “As long as we get dirty while we’re getting clean, I’m all for it.”


End file.
